1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-colored continuous filament yarns. In particular the invention relates to a non-twisted, non-commingled, draw-textured yarn produced from a plurality of discrete component yarns of a particular coloration and/or dye receptivity.
2. Prior Art Statement
The use of multi-colored yarns to produce fabrics having a vibrant color has frequently resulted in the formation of undesirable patterns, streaks, or blotches of color. For example, in the fabrication of tufted carpets, the presence of 2,3, or more like-colored tufts occurring in sequence is not only a mathematical likelihood, but also an often observed phenomenon.
As a consequence, a number of expedients have been devised over the years in an attempt to obviate this disadvantage. Of particular pertinence in this regard are the following patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,873 discloses a continuous filament "heather" yarn, which is composed of a plurality of crimped continuous filament yarns of at least 400 denier having different color and/or dye receptivity and being substantially free of twist. Each of the crimped continuous filament yarns comprises a plurality of continuous filaments, which are randomly intermingled from yarn to yarn to form yarn-to-yarn-blended areas of random lengths. These yarn-to-yarn-blended areas hold the crimped continuous filament yarns together to form the heather yarn, and the distribution of these areas among the unblended areas, as well as the lengths and proportions of the unblended areas allows for employment of the heather yarn in the production of a fabric which is substantially free of streaks. However, the fabric so produced is characterized by the colors of the crimped continuous filament yarns being visible but muted in appearance.
In sharp contrast thereto, the component yarns of the multi-colored yarn of the present invention are not commingled, but are instead longitudinally disposed in a side-by-side registration. Moreover, the denier of each component yarn must be less than 400, viz. about 250. When the multi-colored yarn of the present invention is employed in the production of fabrics, streaks, undesirable patterns, and blotches are indeed absent. Moreover, the individual colors are not muted or washed out, but instead come through with enhanced luminosity and vibrancy. This phenomenon and its significance may be better understood when it is compared with the method of "divisionism" in painting, whereby colors are separated into their components, which are then laid side-by-side upon a canvas in order to be recomposed in the eye of the observer to produce an effect of greater vibration and luminosity.
2. U.S. Pat. No. Re 29,352 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,263) discloses a non-twisted "heather" yarn formed from a plurality of major yarn bundles, at least one of which is of a substantially different color from the remaining bundles. Each major yarn bundle is formed from a multiplicity of continuous filaments and has from about 10 to about 90 percent of its filaments cohering to form secondary bundles, with the remaining filaments of each major bundle being interlaced with other major bundles of the yarn. Each of the secondary bundles in each unit length of the yarn of about 6 inches has a portion formed from greater than about 30 percent of the filaments of its major bundle. Each of the secondary bundles in every unit length of the yarn of about 8 inches is non-uniformly oriented relative to the yarn axis.
To summarize, this reference discloses an interlaced yarn having dominant colors. In contradistinction thereto, there is no discernable dominance of a single coloration in any longitudinal or transverse segment of the yarn of the present invention. As a result, the yarn of this reference will produce patterns and streaks in a fabric produced therefrom, whereas the yarn of the present invention will not. Furthermore, although the number and size of the component yarns of the reference are not defined, the single example shows a combination of three 833 denier component yarns. This is in no way suggestive of the requirement of from 4 to 16 component yarns of about 250 denier, which is essential in the preparation of a multi-colored yarn according to the present invention.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,932 discloses a multi-colored, cabled, stuffer box crimped yarn, which contains filaments of at least two non-contrasting colors and a contrasting color. Employed are at least 3 multifilament component yarns of 675 denier which are first twisted and then plied together (e.g., ten such component yarns of 6 different colors are utilized.)
The required twisting unfortunately reduces the bulk of the yarn of this reference and imparts an undesirably harsh hand to fabrics prepared therefrom. As there is no such twisting in the yarn of the present invention, advantages alleged in the reference are in face achieved--without the attending disadvantages.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,562 discloses homogeneous, mixed multi-colored yarns. That is to say, extruded monofilament thread groups of different colors are alternately disposed and subsequently gathered into a yarn with the monofilaments intermixed to provide a substantially homogeneous cross section.
Sharply contrasting therewith is the yarn of the present invention, wherein the individual colors are present in discrete bands of component yarns. Instead of muting or washing out the colors--as does the homogeneity required in the yarn of the reference--the structure of the yarn of the present invention enhances color clarity and effects a greater vibrancy and luminosity, as "divisionism" does in painting (see discussion under U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,873, supra).
5. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,254 discloses a method and apparatus for treating yarn with a fluid, which is caused to impinge upon the yarn as it advances through a chamber. By means of a plurality of coordinated and controlled circuits, dyes of different colors may be directed into the chamber through which the yarn advances, resulting in yarn having a wide variety of color patterns.
As a result of mixing of the dyes in the feed apparatus and diffusion of the dyes in the solutions contacting the yarn, sharply defined structures similar to that of the multi-colored yarn of the present invention are not possible according to the process and apparatus of this reference. Accordingly, enhanced luminosity and vibrancy of color do not result.
Clearly none of the references of the prior art provides or even remotely suggests the structure of the yarn of the present invention, or the heretofore unobtainable combination of properties thereof and benefits resulting from the utilization thereof.